Written In the Stars
by NeverForgetHowMuchILoveYou
Summary: After waking from yet another nightmare, Jellal decides it has to stop and goes on the roll. Soon he finds himself parked in the most dangerous part of the city. A girl comes to his car. Something about her reminded him of Erza. Maybe it was her scarlet hair, but there's no way she could possible be Erza, cause...she is a prostitute and besides Erza is dead...right?
1. Rich But Poor

**Sooo I had this idea, and I have and on-going story that I won't leave I promise I just want to have two stories so I can pressure myself to finish them both so if you're following the other story, please do continue I will finish it soon I promise!**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if this must be rated M so I'll leave it at T because there won't be anything like smut or you know sex, but there are several implications and it contains some other things kids shouldn't be reading but nothing to be alarmed of just a few bad words and stuff like that. Nothing too serious.**

**I encourage you to read it, and wait for it, it will be awesome. Guarantee! Please leave your comments, reviews about anything, good or bad or neutral whatever just say something please. And enjoy it a lot of course!**

**Stay up for the uploads I have them ready, it all depends on how the comments go.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Rich, but Poor**

I used to think I was the luckiest men on Earth. I have everything anyone would die for, money, power, fame, sex, EVERYTHING. Anything I wanted I could have it in a blink of an eye. That until I met my best friend, Loneliness.

I couldn't sleep at night either so make my brother Loneliness and my best friend Insomnia. Every time I close my eyes I remember my past, the days where I had no freedom, my slavery days. I was just a little kid about 16 years ago. Pretty much time to forget, huh? Well not for me cause, even though I was forced to work until I fell unconscious, struggle through starvation and dehydration, and not to mention getting beaten up on daily bases, I was happy.

How could you possibly be happy?! You may ask, and I'd say I met a girl. And suddenly you'll totally get me, and we'll cry together because we all have suffered from love and how cruel it can get and stuff like that.

But! In the end I'll say "She was killed right before my eyes and thrown into the ocean and I did nothing to save her!" and you'll be all like "dude…" and you'll say nothing because you will never be able to feel what I felt.

So HA! I WIN.

Did I forgot to mention I was diagnosed of Posttraumatic Stress, Schizophrenia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Bipolar II Disorder, Major Depression Disorder, Night Terror, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Insomnia, Mania, Melancholia, Nightmare Disorder, Panic Disorder, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Parasomnia, Claustrophobia, Phobia, and Schizoaffective Disorder.

In short terms I'm going nuts. I'm a mad rich man. A mad rich man without love. A very mad rich man without love in a lonely world.

See where I'm heading with all this?!

Anyways…I have this tiny tiny trauma that I can't get over her dead so I became this wicked ambitious man who has sex with every woman he meets just to replace the feeling of HOLDING HER HAND.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! JUST TO FEEL HER FINGERS INTERWINED WITH MINE!

And still, nothing compares to her…

Nothing…

So now that time has passed and I have anything I want in this boring solitary world that torments my dreams and keeps me up at night remembering her beautiful scarlet hair, I realized I have nothing to do.

Or so I thought…

It was a cold winter night. I laid in my king sizes bed. My arms and legs were completely stretched out as I laid face up, sweat covered my shirtless body. I moved from side to side, twisting and turning trying to run away from my nightmare, struggling to wake up.

I did with an agonizing scream, my eyes flung open alarmingly and my breathing was so heavy and erratic I believed my lungs had just burst inside me.

I looked down at my hands, there was no blood. I was just a dream, or rather a nightmare. Tears whelmed my eyes as I cover my face and curled my legs, hugging them tightly to my body. I sobbed in lamentation for hours and eventually cried myself to sleep once again.

Just to start all over again, but once I done it three times on that same night I decided it had to stop. I got off my bed and got dressed, It was just three o'clock in the morning.

I got into working clothes, a nice black suit with my favorite red tie. It reminds me of her, so I wear it every day so her memory stays close to me.

I lived on the most prestigious hotel of my prestigious chain of hotels and of course had the best room and service of the whole business, obviously just for myself.

The service worked twenty-four seven and knew very well about my little issues so they were ready at any moment for any order.

I took my coat and got out off the room and into the elevator where one off my employees was ready and set to save me the trouble of pressing the elevator button that lead to the Lobby.

I thanked him and headed out, greeting the rest of the employees that stayed on the late shift in the Lobby I finally made it out.

Getting into the car and hitting the road to nowhere, I found myself suddenly in the most active part of Era at night.

The dangerous streets.

I've never been afraid of anything, not after losing what was most precious to me. Nothing has meaning and nothing matters.

All this arrogance in my meaningless life without her made tears come into my eyes and I found myself wailing over her death once again.

In the end, nothing changed, it was still me in this sad and solitary world, no matter where I go or what I do.

I just can't seem to get over her.

A feminine voice broke me off my suicide-trance-like-state and loud high-heel footsteps rumbled in my ears. I composed myself and placed my hands on the wheel, preparing to leave.

But that voice was closer now and caught my attention, though I wasn't listening to the words.

I turn my head and roll the window down too meet with her figure, I must admit I was stunned by the sight. But apart from the perfection of her body and the beauty of her face, what my eyes could tear away from was her breathtaking scarlet hair.

Scarlet hair…No. No fucking way.

"_Scarlet! The color of your hair! That way I'll never forget!" _

"_Erza!"_


	2. Not Even Dinner First?

**Soo ouch I must say, one review it hurt me a lot. But I want to thank this awesome person that left its review really I know its super hard to type a few letter and press enter, really I feel y'all but please make and effort for my psychological good. Anyway I know last chapter might not have explained it too well but the real deal kind of begins now so pretty pleaseeee say something!**

**Thanks for reading or following the story a notice a pair of follower I want to thank those people really. Please leave reviews if you're not convinced just wait for it, it will get better I promise:)**

**Enjoy!:DDD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Even Dinner First?**

No she's dead, get over it Jellal.

My eyes accidently fell to the memory of my childhood friend and to the chest of this very beautiful woman.

She just stood there with a cigarette on her hand, I dared to notice she was wearing only her black underwear barley covered by a black coat she wore over. The blackness of her clothing made her naked pale skin even brighter under the neon lights, indeed she was a goddess trapped in hell.

She caught me staring at her gorgeous figure and smiled, accepting the invitation. Laying her elbows on the window frame with her head almost inside the car with that sexy gaze her eyes seemed so good at doing. I blushed for some strange reason and she chuckled, closing her eyes and smiling.

I could write an essay of thirty-five thousand pages about her smile and everything it made me feel the first time I saw it, even if she smiled because she was making fun of me.

She smoked her cigar without saying anything "C-Can I help you, Miss?" I asked politely, but she just blew the smoke in my face. I pretended it didn't bother me that my lungs could develop cancer now and just coughed a bit without losing my style, but somehow she could see right through me and laughed at my feeble attempt, again.

"I like you" she said while resting her head on her hand and smiling charmingly. But I just couldn't stop blushing! I was caught in a sensitive state! And she was just so…appealing. I got lost in her brown chocolate eyes, so deep and warm…and her hair was so…

Her beautiful moany voice brought me back "So, what do you say?" my eyes caught the movement of her coat falling down slightly from her shoulders, showing some generous cleavage. I couldn't break my line of sight from her chest, it was as in my eyes were glued to it! She was enjoying this a bit too much and laughed again.

I swear I could hear her laughter for the rest of my life and love it every second even more. She gently lifted my chin with her fingers so that our eyes made contact.

And once again I got lost. After a moment she smiled when I unlocked the door, and walked to the passenger door. Once settled I turned the engine on, we headed back to the hotel.

The ride was quiet, she didn't seem to talk unless she was talked to and I was kind of busy with my thoughts.

What if she had a disease or was some sort of psycho-murder or was hired to kill me! I've earned a kind of womanizer reputation, sleeping with my colleges' wives or my friend's girlfriends and well I'm the most famous individual of the world so this stuff always got into the news somehow, even live videos!

Kind of embarrassing though. Loved by women, envied by men, that's my life.

This was probably in the news before it even happened. I can imagine the title:

Breaking News! Jellal Fernandes the richest man on Earth caught doing a prostitute!

Not that I care anyway.

Besides, there's something about this woman that reminds me of her…

We finally arrived, I parked in front of the hotel where probably a thousand pictures where already uploaded in Google about me walking around the car and opening the passenger door. A thousand pictures! And I haven't even slept with her! Can you imagine being me?

Anyway I opened the door, and offered my hand but she didn't even look at it, she just got off and walked to the main entrance. I stood there with my hand held out for like an entire minute and then walked behind her still a bit confused.

I finally found her inside the immense Lobby, she was whirling around with an amazed expression. I admit I fixed my suit complemented by her expression and that even gave me a confidence boost so I went straight forward for her.

I grasp her slim waist, taking her aback. Being surprised she made this super-girly-yelp-like-scream and her face reflected a little bit of fear and so much innocence, I even regret have used my most dominant expression.

But these lasted for a millisecond because when she realized it was just me she turned the tables and made me look like a little Chihuahua in comparison to dominance.

But still I didn't turn submissive, I pulled her closer to me and her hand gripping my hair told me she liked that. I got closer to her parted lips, our lips were about to make contact and engage in a fierce battle.

Until suddenly she pushed me away.

I felt like a DJ that had the power cut off all of a sudden, and blinked several times.

She seemed totally cool with breaking my inspiration and was just like 'What?'. I couldn't comprehend, seriously I don't even know how much money I'm paying! Don't I deserve a kiss?! At least!?

She ignored me and went to the elevator, after a moment of profound meditation about what I think was about to do, I followed her. Somehow she seemed to know exactly where she was heading.

She was so dominant I mean she entered the building like she owned it. I'ma show her who's the Boss-Ass Bitch here.

She waits at the elevator patiently for me, the doors open and we come inside.

The employee that saves me the trouble of pressing the elevator buttons was ready as always to fulfill his task. I liked this guy so I haven't got laid with his wife or daughter…

He greeted me and my…um…Friend? And pressed the button that lead to the twenty-seventh floor. My…Friend lay on the long couch at the back of the elevator, I never given much thought of how big this elevator is, maybe a new place to fuck who knows.

The doors opened and we got out, I thanked my employee that, as much as he loved his wife, couldn't keep his eyes of my…Friend's ass.

For some strange this got to me and I could feel anger building up inside me. Should've fucked his daughter damn it!

I couldn't shake this feeling off, I felt like she was mine now, like I owned her. So I grabbed her firmly and pulled closer to me, making it clear that she was my possession now.

Rage still was present in my mine, and the ideas that gave me were kind of…bizarre.

The door opens with my voice, and I'm sure she caught my anger when my sweet-blushy-attitude changed.

But the door opened revealing my room, basically the whole twenty-seventh floor was my room so, yeah it's kind of big. She was beyond astonishment this time and somehow her wild happiness over something so meaningless to me brought peace to my mind and my earlier sinister thoughts banished.

I walked by her without her even realizing it and into my movie theater sitting on the couch, it was one of those couches where you literally sink in comfort, and pressed the random movie picker. I had all the movies ever made, but there were so many I could never pick one, so I installed this random movie picker to choose for me.

I watch the names pass by, my head resting on my hand and my dull eyes centered in the screen. The screen occupied the whole wall, and it wasn't that big cause as the place where I live is an entire floor, it's composed of rooms that are all connected to each other so it's not such a big deal.

For me at least.

The name of the chosen movie finally appears and once again my mind starts to heat up, and rage invades it.


	3. The Notebook

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Notebook**

The Notebook.

I'M NOT WATCHING THE FREAKING FUCKING NOTEBOOK! NEVER AGAIN!

I was about to throw the fucking side-table beside me at the screen until a very excited feminine voice made my brain stop all its functions. I looked at the door and spotted her.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE WATCHING THE NOTEBOOK?" I swear I saw her eyes dreaming about the opportunity to watch The Notebook. My very hellish freaking mad mind screamed at her in a merciless tone that 'THERE IS NO FREAKING FUCKING WAY WE'LL WATCH THE SHITTY NOTEBOOK, YOU'LL COME DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR FUCKING JOB'

But! Fortunately my heart spoke instead and sweetly said "If you want to". Watching her joyful smile was like throwing a bucket of ice cold water to my brain, relaxing it.

Her joy doubled after hearing my words and she ran to where I was, throwing herself into my lap and wrapping her arms around me. Still euphoric she said "I heard it's the best movie in the whole world! This has been my dream since I was a kid!"

_"__Jellal promise me something" "Anything" "Promise me that when we get out of here we'll watch The Notebook" "The Notebook?" "Yeah! I heard it's the best movie in the whole world!" "The Notebook?" "Yes! Its my dream to watch it!"_

Wait…What did she just said?! She said it has been her dream to watch The Notebook?! My childhood friend told me it was her dream to watch The Notebook while we were slaves…

No…No there's no way, she died before my eyes and was thrown into the ocean, there's no way…

I took my exclusive phone 6, that hasn't been released yet but still got it because I'm the richest man on Earth, and searched frantically for the most loved chick flick statistics. My heart beating violently against my chest and even sweat was starting to form in my forehead as I scrolled the information desperately.

My…Friend didn't even notice my exaltation. She was too busy, doing guess what?

Watching The Fucking Notebook!

Fuck damn it!

I finally found it. All the people in the world love The Notebook.

So there's a high probability this woman, has scarlet hair and had the dream of watching the most loved movie of all time, The Notebook. And still not being my dead childhood friend…

Interesting.

I calm down a little, and focus on her. She reminded me so much of her…

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue, still intrigued about the fact that she has scarlet hair and loves The Notebook. This was the final trial.

She turns around confused and then transform to the seductive beast I first met, but first paused the movie obviously. She straddles me and slowly begins to untie my favorite red tie, I gulp and level my head up to hers to give her space, our lips are close once again and the urge to bruise her lips comes back as I wait for my answer.

"I have many names" she says as if tired of telling the same story over and over again, once the tie is off and places it on the side-table I threatened to throw earlier.

She paused getting back a little to look into my eyes, who were having trouble staying focused on hers specially when there was some friction going on down there, she seemed to enjoy doing this.

Her hands went to unbutton the top button "Some call me Titaina" I gulped, that sounded painful "Others call me Queen of Fairies" is that supposed to be adorable, I'm confused "Armored Girl" got some weapons…

Each name she pronounced, she unbutton a button and continued. Three down, four to go.

"Queen of Spades…" she undid another one, but the urge of knowing and something else…was too great for me to handle and I rolled us both in a quick movement so I could be on top.

My sudden action extracted one of her girly-little-yelp-like-screams and that defenseless cute innocent face, under my predator's claws.

But quickly composed herself, well to one of her selves. The seductive Boss-Ass Bitch self.

"Well someone's impatient" she looked away troubled but I was starting to go insane, or rather more insane.

"And I'm called King of Hearts. Your name. Now" she looked at me, deciding to accept or withdraw.

She seemed to have made her mind but her face turned to wonder.

"So?" I encourage, she scratched her head as in deep thought and after a while of asking herself, she came to a conclusion.

"I don't know" ...

"You don't know what your name is?" I asked seriously "I guess not" she sounded sincere but still…

_"__What's your name?" "Erza, just plain Erza" "You don't have a last name?" "I guess not" "Your hair is pretty scarlet" "Hey! Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet?!" "Scarlet! The color of your hair! That way I'll never forget!" _

She…doesn't have a name…No this still can't mean anything…

"I'm sorry" I apologized for being a dork, but she calmly replays "Don't, I've had much worse. Believe me" I was starting to lose it again 'Let's see about that.' My mind told me. This part of me wanted to show her how mean I could be. But! There was this other part of me that just wanted to watch The fucking Notebook with her.

I hate these voices in my head.

I decide to pick my heart once again and get off her. She is surprised but content and gets on my lap again, just that this time my shirt was open and I must admit I was a bit…excited, down there.

She threw me that look that a friend throws you when both of you have dirty thoughts over something, my face heated up but somehow not of that kind of embarrassment it was as if we were having fun.

Like friends.

The movie continues where it left off. She starts to cuddle closer to me, hugging me and resting her head on the base of my neck.

Well this wasn't what I planned, actually there was no plan at all but I'm feeling happy so whatever.

Maybe sex was never the cure, maybe I just need a friend or something more.

Somebody to love…


	4. Sex Fixes Anything…Almost

**Chapter 4: Sex Fixes Anything…Almost...**

The moment the movie is over she gets to her feet. Oh c'mon, Boss-Ass-Bitch? No!

"What's it gonna be?" she asks, you're kidding right? Well she IS a prostitute, but seriously that bold? I stare at her and she smiles "Oh please, don't tell me you thought…" she laugh, hard.

Ouch, she was cold indeed "Look I'm not a strawberry okay? I sell love, so don't give me that shit" I was literally pouting like a little kid, she won't get away with this.

This time my head spoke for me "Sell love? Seriously? That's too poetic for what you do" I snap, I can feel my head heating up, this can get dangerous calm down.

She looked offended "Hey. I didn't choose this okay." she was pissed, but I won't back down "It's not something I wanted to be when I grew up" her voice cracked and she looked down.

Oh god what have I done!

'You don't believe it, do you?' Why wouldn't I! She's crying! 'She's a prostitute, she no saint'

Maybe the voice in my head is right, maybe she's just messing with me. I just stare at her and after a moment she looks up. She's trying to hold her rage, I know the feeling. But…

Her eyes were watery and slightly swollen. She was trying so hard not to cry.

I'm the most horrible person in the world. How could I say something like that! AHHH! I hate myself.

I take a step closer to her but she raises her hand telling me to stop, I stop.

"Don't, I don't need you pity" she makes her way out, the money! I haven't paid her for spending her time with me! "Wait!" she ignores me and walks out, I struggle to get my wallet out of my back pocket and follow her.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry" not even a glance, fuck damn it! I walk faster and grab her arm. I felt like I was her father and she was my daughter who had done something wrong and was walking away from the punishment. The only difference is that I'm not her father and we are about the same age I guess and I wanted to apologize, not punish her. I guess my example is not that accurate…

But you get the idea.

She glares at me "Let me go!" and snaps "Look I'm sorry" her features soften a tiny bit, I continue "I was an ass, really, I'm very truly sorry" she is calm now, but yanks her arm and walks away.

"Hey" I dare to call her and she turns glaring "How much?" I'm really an ass, aren't I? But to my surprise she comes back, and starts pushing my chest.

I let her lead me to the bed backward. So does this mean we're good? Was what I wanted to ask but I've never been such a curious person so I opt not to.

I still don't understand why I lost my pride and asked for an apology, I've never done such thing for anyone except…for her.

I just felt this pressure in my chest, like a colossal stone was crashing my chest. I was a weird feeling.

But after what happened, it's all gone.

I was about seven o'clock in the morning by now, one hour for work, but man I'm very tired, never been this tired after…you know, sex. Boy I've never been so tired in my entire life! I admit she was good at this, very good at this.

I lay in my bed with my hands behind my head. I wish they could be wrapped around her body, the thought of my hands with her skin made my mind drift to her memory.

_"__Jellal!" _

Her laughter was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. Her smile was the brightest light I've ever seen, and her eyes, her eyes were just…Beautiful. But what stunned me every time I saw her, was her hair. Her scarlet hair just drove me mad.

Literally. I'm crazy because of her…and other events, but mainly because of her.

Anyways, for years no one has ever made me feel the way she did, no matter what I did, nothing seem the fill my heart like she had done.

Until, I met this woman, whom I don't know how to call. I wish I could call her Erza, she reminds me so much of her…

The sound of high-heels woke me back to reality. She was leaving? I turned to her, she was giving me her back and was fully dressed by now. Well she was dressed like before we…I mean she had her underwear on now.

"You're leaving?" I asked looking like a little puppy who had to stay home alone "Yep, gotta go dancing" should I ask if she meant 'pole dancing' or will I sound like a jerk? I decided to ask another question.

"How much for another hour?" I still got one hour before work, which means another hour with this woman! She turned around with a scared look, which surprised me quite a lot "Hey nothing personal but you know it kind of hurts, especially if you know, its big" Oh god, she thinks I want to do it again! I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Don't get me wrong! I enjoyed it quite a lot actually, you're really good, it's just that you know, I need some time…" I…I must explain myself, yeah I should do that.

"No, that's not what I meant" she looked confused, this is so awkward! "I mean that I want you to stay" There I said it.

She stared for a minute and then burst into laughter, a very loud laughter "You're kidding right?" I gave her my most serious look and now she understood, but not fully I guessed.

"You mean like stay the night?" she paused to think about it "I've never done that before" her mind went to wander, as in trying to remember staying the night with someone.

"Let me get this straight, you're paying me another hour, to sleep" she still seems confuse but I think she's getting the idea "Basically" blinks in surprise but is convinced and even looks happy.

She takes her high-heels off and joins me in bed. We lay parallel to each other and look into each other's eye. Just for a while silence filled the room, a good kind of silence, the kind of silence were you can literally touch each other's emotions.

I was lost in her deep brown chocolate eyes, admiring them and remembering…her…Erza…


	5. Cooling Down

**Thank You Alls**

**I just wanted thank all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited the story it really makes me happy.**

**I been having a hard time so I sorry to take too long to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cooling Down**

A hand caressing my face brought me back to reality. It was her hand, this woman's hand. It was so soft, it felt smooth in mine "You really are lonely, aren't you?" am I that obvious? "Maybe" is all I manage to say.

We drifted to sleep after those words, she comprehends me…she knows the feeling. The feeling of being alone, when you're in a crowded room…being solitary…being lonely.

For the first time in forever, I was able to sleep without interruption. There was no nightmares, no wicked dreams, no panic attacks. Even if it was just one hour and I was already late for work, I don't ever want to get up from this bed.

I opened my eyes, and found her wrapped in arms, just like my own teddy bear. She was still sleeping soundly, probably this was the first time she has ever slept in her life. I wouldn't doubt that. She must have it really tough.

I try to free her from my arms but she moaned protesting my sudden action and pulled them closer to her. Maybe I was like her teddy bear too…

She is so beautiful…

_"__Scarlet! The color of your hair! That way I'll never forget!" "Scarlet…I love it!" "C'mon! Let's go, Erza!"_

"Scarlet…" the gloominess that the memory of her brought made tears whelm my eyes. 'Why didn't you save her Jellal? Why were you so weak?'.

It's all in your head, Jellal, it's all in your head, I repeatedly told myself but to no avail. My head was right, she was killed because of me and I did nothing to save her.

Sudden movement beside me broke me off my suicidal trance. You have noticed I go out of reality a lot right, well I'm crazy so don't judge me.

The woman in my arms moaned while stretching and I caught the cue to release her from my arms. But still she didn't hop off the bed like she done before I asked her to stay the night.

I on the other side got off the bed in search for my pants. I heard her chuckle and turned around, without realizing I hadn't got inside my pants "You do have a lot of energy, don't you?" oh please don't tell I got an...I look down, yep got it.

I give her my back but it wasn't a good idea either "Nice ass" she says. This was so embarrassing!

"Don't you have something else to do?" I turned my head to look at her "Not really" and then she laughed. I chuckled, it was fun being with her. It was so different than what I've been like all my life. I never thought a woman could be so much fun to be with, apart from…well sex.

"You're a mess" I smile at her so she knows I don't mean it and she surprises me by making this hot pose and biting her lip saying "A HOT mess please" she winked. I felt my face starting to heat up, why she has to take everything I say and make it sound so dirty!

I think I might get even crazier if I spend more time with her, or rather pay her to spend her time with me. You get the idea, us together, bad for my health.

But still I laughed and she did as well "I'm taking a shower" I said heading to the shower totally expecting her to say something like 'Let's save some water' then she would walk to me like the night before and start pushing me towards the bathroom while making that sexy face she does. She will push me inside and lock the door behind her always looking into my eyes with her naughty chocolate ones, ordering me to get in and start the shower, I turn on the cold water so we could freshen up as our hot bodies collide with each other in a fierce battle for dominance.

Entering the shower she smiles biting the corner of her lower lip just a little, she will walk to me and slam my body against the wall and getting to her toes to reach my lips we started making out, the heat of our bodies combined with the cold water falling from above made her skin raise in goose-bumps like a tsunami and she untangled our tongues to laugh at her body's reaction and I do as well.

We continue savoring each other and proceed to have hot shower sex and we end up tangled on the floor breathing heavily and laughing at dirty comments she would make about how I make her LITERALLY ALL WET and I won't stop blushing and she will tell me I'm cute so I would try to give her my most badass-look but would only make it worse and she'd just mock me even louder.

So yeah, that never happened.

Instead of having my hot shower sex fantasy she just said "Have fun" and immediately went back to sleep, like literally in an instance she was out, I stared for a while incredulous and after a moment a smile started forming in my mouth and I chuckled walking to the shower.

I turned the shower on and close my eyes, letting the water cool me down.

My mind relaxed and took me to the time I was a slave and when I bath with my love Erza, obviously we didn't have hot shower sex you perverted minds but instead we just showered together in the most innocent sense of the phrase. It was weird that they gave us a chance to shower, because we'll just get full of dirt the next day but believe me when I say it felt like glory.

_"__Miss Erza Scarlet would you promise to shower with no one but myself for every day of your life" "I do" _

That was just one part of our 'marriage' vows. I remember then all but I'd rather not so…

I opened my eyes and the lone tear that ran down my cheek got lost in the thousand drops that fell in my face and rolled down my body. I rubbed my eyes to stop any unwanted tears that dare to come and just breathe in and exhale slowly.

I bet she has showered with other men.


	6. Seducer Gets Seduced

**Finally something came up! **

**I just wanna say thanks for the review and beg for more, also the favorites and follows are nice I appreciate them. It took me forever but its finally here, the story is missing about 6 to 7 chapters more or less and it will get a bit intense in a dramatic way so keep tuned. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seducer Gets Seduced**

Well at least there's hope that this isn't Erza and that she didn't broke our sacred marriage vows. But as I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist I come to realize that this scarlet hair girl that loves The Notebook, doesn't have a certain name and resemble in almost every aspect to my childhood love, is not her.

Well for certain at least so…

I walk out and head to my bed, she's still sleeping. Looks so innocent, though I know she's not.

I wanna surprise her with breakfast in bed, what should I order?

I decide for a classic breakfast. Bacon and Eggs, taking the tray to bed. I added a grass of fresh orange juice and some hot cakes just in case.

Apparently I nailed it, cause the moment I enter the room she sits up abruptly and her face lights up like the stars in the night sky.

Poetic I know.

I give her a smile and her eyes lids flutter "Well thank you Mr. Fernandes" I hand her the tray "You are very welcome Ms…?" SCARLET! I wanted to say so badly, she doesnt pay attention to my indirect question about her name, she instead places the tray on her side and hops off the bed.

Very naked still, I do my best to keep my eyes on her face and she smiles at my struggles. But then her face goes serious.

"Hey can I borrow some clothes?" well that was unexpected, I stutter a bit saying "Sure, the closet's right there" I said pointing to the door behind the door that was behind a door that was behind an open door in the room we were in. She looked in the distance for a moment, gathered her underwear and walked to the closet.

Well that's a first. I get up and see her walking back fully clothed. That was fast, I mean I'm sure she can strip in a millisecond but get dress as fast? Pretty impressive.

She picked a white v-neck shirt and some gray pants. She looked very cute with those huge clothes. The pants were half the way off her butt by the time she reached the bed. I'm not a perv, she got down to pick the tray of food and well what can I say.

She sat on the edge of the bed with the tray on her lap and started chunking the food down.

Apparently she was hungry. Very hungry.

Once she was done she drank the whole glass of orange juice and when she was all done she announced it with a massive burp.

I looked at her a little surprised and she said proudly "I'm no lady" I laughed "You are, just another type of lady" she smiled complemented "But you are indeed THAT kind of gentleman" we both laughed.

She asked me to go with her to the club, while the doors were closed so I could meet her 'family' since she had none.

Obviously I had a tiny heart attack when I heard this and a series of flashback of Erza.

You know the usual thing.

We went to Fairy Tail and I did met his daddy Makarov along with her brothers Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and her sisters Mira, Lucy, Juvia and Levy. Oh and there was a little girl who was recently 'adopted' by the family her name was Wendy.

Don't worry the little girl doesn't do anything…what's the word?

Big kids stuff.

She was on her own when Makarov found her and offered a place to stay, she gladly accepted.

No one likes being lonely.

The club was full with other people, but even though these are the ones this girl considers closest to her I notice they all get along very well. VERY well.

This went on for about 3 weeks, where I would take her all night and deliver her early in the morning like the gentleman I was.

They money was no problem I paid her 37,000,000 jewels per hour which hardly even hurts my budget, but I'm glad I can help her with the money and maybe when we are married and have our 37 babies she wont have to be a prostitute/stripper/pole dance.

There was another issue in my mind, something that's been bothering me since a while. I was already late to my usual time of picking her up, usually at 1 am we were driving back to the hotel.

She insisted I'd let her work for at least a while but what she didn't understand was that I didn't want any filthy men, or women some cases…to have their eyes and hands all over her!

I would torture them and dispose of their bodies by feeding them to Zoo animal. So I tend to pick her up quickly and avoid this kind of problem.

Especially since I'm starting to think she likes me.

I'm already 2 hours late, which means she's been working for 6 hours. Enough time to wiggle her ass over that pole, maybe a few private lap dances, perhaps some hot sex with an extra charge for a blow job.

I'm starting to lose it, but still something's bothering me and I can't help but turn it round and round in my head.

I held in my hand a glass of Scotch and stared at the window into oblivion.

I found myself thinking over and over of this strange situation I've gotten myself into and while sitting here at the border of my bed with my shirt open and boxers on I just realize…

I feel almost offended every time she doesn't come with me.

I mean we're just fucking around and I don't do pretty much anything to pleasure her, cause you know she does all the job, part of being a prostitute. But still…kind of hurts my ego a bit.

After all I drive women and sometimes men with lust. Though I'm not gay…

I'm really not.

Any way…

I have a very charming personality so they just can't help but spread their legs open. It must be really tough to resist from such a handsome man as myself.

But its okay, cause there's enough Jellal for everyone!

Except if this really is Erza, who just happened to have survived being shot, a fall of maybe 50 meter into the ocean without drowning and besides lost every memory of her childhood, somehow ended up in a strip club and 'sells love' like she calls it. And somewhere in between she got lost in time, let's say 7 years? Cause she looks so young and alive!

If that's the case well I'll just win her heart back. And cry. A lot. I'll probably cry my heart out and regret having sex with all the women I did, for not believing and for giving up on her.

And now that my mind is a train wreck, like literally, it will just have to fix itself for her. A wise drunk man in a bar at 2:48 a.m. told me that I shouldn't lose myself in the labyrinth of my mind that instead I should just sit with my back against the wall and drink to it.

I learned that instead of finding a way out, I'd just had to embrace my insanity.

So we became drinking buddies!

Right Jellal? 'Absolutely!' We have our fights of course and sometimes I just feel like he doesn't get me but in the end, even though talking with my head or listening to a voice that has an actual personality inside me, is a clear sign that I'm quite losing it. I still love him.

'Cause he is me and I do love myself. Just not enough to forgive me, 'cause I don't deserve it. Never.

Things got complicated and a lash of guilt and madness just kept whipping me. That's when I just crumbled to pieces. And that's the thing about listening to voices inside your head…

THEY DON'T SHUT UP!

And then they will just start babbling about murderous ideas or ways to inflict pain. But in my special case they also have very dirty minds of their own. Weird, huh? A mind that has minds of their own! I know I'm just fab.

So yeah, that's pretty much how my sex life started.

I just recommended it to myself.

Anyways back to the main topic, I want 'Pseudo-Erza' to have an orgasm with me.

And I will!

I'm just going to take her with me. Yeah I'll do that right now! Just need to grab my pant and I'm ready to go. I drink the last bit of Scotch and head out of my room. I go to the elevator and greet my happy fellow, he hands me a bottle of Scotch I save inside here and I pour some more in my glass.

The doors open and I swallow down the brownish-yellow liquid at once. And hand the glass to my happy fellow.

Man it feels good to be alive!

I continue down the hall, everyone's happy to see me and since I opened the hotel for more people than myself I don't feel so alone anymore. There's people everywhere, from entire families, to couples on honeymoon or one-night stands. Everything!

It feels good, it really does.

Things are getting better.

I was almost dancing my way out, greeting and smiling, I get a lot of complements everyday but this ones were different, real.

It's not that late so she's probably still dancing in the club. Fairy Tail, the best and most popular club of the world, Era has pretty much the best things in the world.

I get in the car and head on to Fairy Tail Night Club.

Reaching high-speed limits and missing some red-lights I reach the dangerous and obviously the part where most of the fun occurs. I park near the club and everyone stares as I walk out of the car and to the club. The girls screaming non-stop made my ears hurt and the camera flashes blind me a bit, I just wore my white button-down shirt from work half opened and the sleeves rolled up, black trousers and shoes.

That's all it takes to drive them nuts, but I keep telling myself 'It's the face, I know I know'.

"Mr. Fernandes" Ah, Laxus, he's like a big brother to Erza (or whoever she really is) and we…are friends, I think "Laxus" I said not so excitedly, the guy can scare the shit out of me sometimes, especially when it comes to her. "You joining us tonight?" he stared down at me knowing well my intentions, I just stared at him back "Yeah, actually I just came by to…pick…you know…"

Damn! I never realized I don't know how to call her!

Its her fault anyway cause every time I ask her she will say in her low-seductive voice something like 'I can be whoever you want' or 'You wanna know what to scream or what?' it depends, she can be so sweet sometimes, others well…

"You mean Scarlet" everything just stopped, my heart pounded against my chest, hard. I just stare and blink a couple of times "Pardon?" I manage to get out sounding as natural as I could "She told us" well this is embarrassing.

Remember I said I asked her for her name and she said 'You wanna know what to scream or what?' I might have been desperate cause the first time I asked she said she didn't know and I might have needy at that moment so I asked if it was okay if I call her Scarlet.

Obviously she just stared smiling like the-fuck-man-is-that-your-ex's-name-or-what and I had my sort-of-kind-of-we-said-our-marriage-vows-and-stuff-like-that-that-only-both-of-us-shared-cause-we-were-puppily-in-love face, she just laughed though and asked why 'Scarlet'.

I felt obligated to caress her hair while looking deeply into her eyes smiling "Scarlet, the color of your hair" I seriously expected her to burst in laughter and make fun of me for the rest of my life. But instead! She leaned into my touch and smiled softly "Scarlet, I like it"

Did I forgot to mention she was straddling me? So she placed her hands in my chest and lured closer to my face "In fact, I love it!" then she kissed…my neck and it would be extremely inappropriate to explain in detail what happened next in front of you kids.

So let just say she was peanut butter, I was jelly and we made a sandwich.

"Hey" he snapped his fingers in front of me bringing me back to reality "The color of your hair? Really?" "Don't even bring it up" I said ashamed of myself and looking away but he laughed and opened the door "All yours" I smiled awkwardly and went inside.

The color of your hair! Seriously! That's so cheesy!I can't believe she told everyone!

Though if I do say so myself it is brilliantly irresistible so I'm not ashamed. Almost.

I enter the doors and ran a hand through my hair, was it very hot inside or was it just me?

Probably both.

My eyes scan the whole place, I've been here before obviously but still I get stunned when I get the full sight of the club. There are lights of different colors, music so loud that your heart follows the beat, the scent of smoke and alcohol just everywhere and finally, people.

Lots and lots of people dancing and kissing and…doing other stuff.

I started praying in silence so that she hadn't done anything with anyone else while I was gone, but a bunch of girls came by my side after about 30 seconds when the light hit my face and my not so discrete blue hair and tattooed face are like magnets to the eye.

They interrupted me in middies of my prayer so just smiled like an idiot, an awkward idiot, not quite sure about what to do as they started cuddling closer and running their dirty intentioned hands above the line of my waist. Which I gladly appreciated, I had enough with their hot breaths against my neck.

'Have some fun man' I'm taken 'Well at least try harder to show that' leave me alone! I came here for Erza or…her! Not to have fun 'Then control yourself and look for her' I know! Just- 'Cause I like her' I know I do too 'I like that booty' Hey you perv, she's mine 'We'll see about that' but you're me!

This went on for a while until a familiar bossy voice made us all freeze.

"Hey! Get off him" and speak of the devil! We all turned around caught taking the cookie from the cookie jar. She walked to me with her seductive look and took the collar of my very opened shirt, pulling me away from the other girls and pressing my body to hers.

Our faces 2 millimeters apart, she smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. God I hate her! Not once we've kissed! Ever.

Apparently it's the sole rule a prostituted doesn't bend, cause a kiss means love and they're just fucking around with people.

Yes a did felt a little sting in my heart when she explained this but she will, eventually.

I hope.

_ "__Come here Jellal!" "What's wrong Erza? You okay?" "Yes! I just wanted to give you something" "What is that?" she gave me a peck on the lips taking me by surprise but I did loved it "A kiss!"_

I know, True Love.

Guess I'll just keep praying.

She chuckled at my stiffness which made me stiffer, then she whispered close to my ear "You're mine" she said it I'm not making shit up. She proceeds to give a nib to my ear lobe and I was starting to lose it.

Fortunately I remembered that the whole purpose of coming here was that I seduce her!

'Idiot' I LITERALLY TOLD MYSELF.

So I decided to stop being cute Jelly 'Yeah show her tiger' oh I will me, you count on that.

I grabbed her head with my both hands and pulled her a little bit away so we looked into each other eyes, she was confused and my huge hands pressed her cheeks making her lips pucker.

She looked really cute and innocent, and I intend to keep her in her cage at least for tonight.

Obviously she tried to return to her Boss-Ass-Bitch self the instant she felt her cute feminine side show, but I didn't let her. I started working the magic on her neck and receive a very natural and genuine moan of her lips, which she cut off as soon as it came out but not before I heard it.

So ha!

She grabbed my hair and pulled me away but kept y face close to her "What do you think you're doing Mr. Fernandes?" she was having a hard time maintaining her voice steady.

I smile, she glares.

The story of my life.

"You've been a naughty girl, you're going to my room" she stared challenging at me "And who's making me?" I smiled darkly, she went silent then muttered to herself "Well someone's hor-" but I cut her off gripping her hand and we headed out of the club, even heard a "Holy shit" and smiled at that.

* * *

**Friendly reminder to leave a review pleeeeeaaaase cause i have another chapter and it will be updated if i get a good bunch of review;) **

**otherwise...**


	7. That Awkward Moment

**Chapter 7: That Awkward Moment**

I walked out without even looking back at Laxus but I heard his little sis scream "See yah bro!" and he shouting back "Take care sis" 'Take care', really?

I go around the car and open the passenger door to shove her in. 'You're doing great man' I know I know 'She's scared as hell' I can see that 'Hell you gonna rape her or what?' Of course…NOT!

'Just asking' shut up me! God I'm annoying!

I drive fast and furious off the road, she's silent and by the time I park, we awkwardly wait for my next move.

We look at each other poker-faced, until I smile.

She screams and gets off the car running to the hotel, pretty fast for a girl in heels. I stopped worrying about her going into the hotel in her underwear cause I warned in live TV that kids have to be in their room at 8 tops or else…

That was enough to scare their parents at least. Kids have seen her obviously but its not my problem, in fact I'm watching her right now as I enter to the lobby, talking to a little boy.

She squads to be closer to his height and smiles at him, I'm not sure what they're talking about but she her smile is so warm and the little kiddo was too. It was a cute moment. I guess she was trying to explain something, but when I entered in her field of vision, she immediately said something like 'Gotta go!' and ran away.

To the stairs.

Oh boy. I sprinted towards her but man she was fast! Imagine if she had no heels on!

It didn't seem that she even stepped on the stairs she was just flying through them. But I was as well.

I started getting closer to her by the twenty-third floor's staircase and by the last staircase, the twenty-sixth, she was at arm's reach.

She jumped the last few steps and ran to my bedroom door which unfortunately for her, opens with my voice.

"I love you!" she screamed my mind froze.

"WHAT?!" the door opened and she looked back grinning "Kidding" and winked.

She's dead.

She enters the room and starts closing the door, but I have to admit its really heavy if not closed by voice and I won't be tricked again so I quicken my pace.

The door was about to close but I reach it and push hard against it. She was strong I'll give her that but I'm a man.

I overpowered her but she let it go just in time to get a few steps of advantage and run again.

Damn! Doesn't she ever get tired?!

Fortunately she does and once I reach her hand I turned her around and slam her body against the bedroom door.

Wow this is starting to sound really mean.

I LOVE IT.

She looks tired. I plant a hard kiss in her neck while she tries to shove me away, but she ain't got no strength left! Though a strong spirit like her would never give up.

I pick her up on my shoulder, she protests hitting my back it her fists but like I said she got no strength left.

I listen to her heavy breathing behind me and chuckle, my bad that pissed her off.

"What are you laughing at? Dick." Boy she's angry. I gently drop her on my bed and climb over her, she fights. But I manage to pin her wrists with one hand.

"Damn girl, you're giving me a hard time here" she was looking in my eyes pouting like a little kid.

"I hate being bottom, I hate being submissive" she was trying to break free but it was useless, I just looked at her amused and she continued "AND I HATE LOVE"

I was confused and my face reflected it, but then I burst in laughter. Now she was confused.

"What are you talking about! I'ma fuck the brains out of you" I said smiling charmingly. She a bit laughed and at least seemed to cope with it.

"But-" I placed one finger on her lips "Shhhh, its Jellal so you know what to scream" and I smirked like the devil.

"God I'm tirreeeddd" she complained, I chuckled. My head rested on her chest and my arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Tell me about it" I said smiling very satisfied with positive results on the mission. Her fingers played with my hair making me sleepy, plus the tiiirreeeeednessss.

I could die happily in this right moment.

"Dude you're heavy I can't breathe" she wiggled to shove me off but I was holding tight and smiling so I was invincible.

But then something very awkward happened. Somewhere in between her wiggling I was slipping away so I rolled over but she had the same idea just a little more jerky so we ended up falling off the bed.

I cushioned her fall with my hands and pressed our bodies together so I wouldn't crush her even if I landed on top of her.

I did obviously because this is a naughty story and there has to be an awkward almost kiss situation that involves sudden proximity with each other.

Oops, spoiler alert!

She started laughing and I couldn't help it too but once we open our eyes we find suddenly so close to each other that our eyes are wide open and no words are coming out.

Now I know we've been close to kiss before but those times she was just teasing me she would never kiss me because she is 'saving herself' as she said before so.

THIS MOMENT WAS AWKWARD.

"I just-" "Wait I'll-" this wasn't helping, and did I forgot to mention we were naked?

We finally managed to get up and now stand side by side without looking at each other.

AWKWARD.

She spoke first "I'm still charging you the night" my eyes widen a bit but relaxed when I felt her soft lips kissing my cheek. I watched her starting to leave "You little" I stopped her hugging her from behind and carrying her to the bed. She kicked and screamed for me to get her down while laughing, once again I dropped her in bed and cuddled close to her. She seemed to accept it quite well.

Then I came to a realization and obviously spoke my mind to be heard "How come I never get to be little spoon" she looked back at me like 'seriously' and I started like 'This-bitch-ain't-talking-no-shit'.

"I deserve to be spooned!" I really do "I can't spoon you! You're huge" hmm, valid argument but she can make an effort "I'm the one with the dead arm and the hair all over my-" … "Yes? Mr. Arguments?" her hair… "Hellooooo?" …on my face… "Yoohoo?"

I FUCKING LOVE HER HAIR! WHAT AM I COMPLAINING ABOUT!?

"Nevermind" she stared like 'shit-man-something's-fucking-wrong-with-you' but I just smiled like an idiot and she laughed.


	8. Thoughts & Actions

**OH MY GOD I CANT WAIT ANYMORE!**

**JUST SOME QUICK THANKS YOUS!**

**zrazarud****: HERE IT IS YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT!**

**Guest 1: I THINK YOU'RE GONNA DIE IN THIS ONE!**

**Guest 2: YAS! YAS! HERE IT IS RIGHT NOW! I CANT WAIT ANYMORE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thoughts &amp; Actions**

**Jellal's Thoughts**

Darn we been having such a good time, she and I, its so good and I don't mean only the sex part. Which is awesome. But I mean I think I'm starting to like her or who knows and who knows maybe he is not Erza or she doesn't want to be anymore or doesn't remember.

I don't really care, I'm ready to let go of the past and move on and I would love it to be with her, cause I feel real when I'm with her.

I think I might even love her…

**Erza's Thoughts**

Shit. I mean SHIT. This cant be happening, all the walls I've built around my heart…I can feel them crumbling to pieces whenever I'm with….

Agh! I don't even want to mention him! Ah!

He's so stupid with his perfect face and his irresistible green eyes and that smile….

WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS IS BULLSHIT!

Calm down Erza just calm down, he's just a stupid and sick bastard, you don't now shit about him and you sure as hell don't want to get involved with him.

He's just an asshole, I mean blue hair?! Dyed obviously. And a tattoo on the face?! Demonstrates he is a sick bastard. Although he looks incredible sexy…

But that's not the point.

It's my fault, I keep going every time he comes or calls…or it's his fault for coming and calling!

Yeah it must be.

I have to do something about him but what! He has the upper hand and I can't be away from him for so much cause I'll start missing him.

GOD KILL ME NOW! I CANT DO THIS!

I don't wanna fall in love…

**Jellal POV**

Today feels like such a good day. It's a month since we met and I want it to be special for us.

I'll take her to this fancy restaurant across the street and we'll have a nice dinner and talk. It will be great!

I'll wait till it gets dark and I'll ask her to come over, I'm certain she won't decline cause I see it in her eyes, even if she won't admit it or doesn't wanna tell, I know deep inside she feels something for me.

And I know if shes not Erza and Erza is really…dead, she would like me to move on from the past and actually have a shot in being happy. Even if it means forgetting about us and about our marriage vows and all the dreams we wanted to achieve together…

Cause that's the Erza I know.

That's it 'ama call her right now!

"Hello?"

"My place, 8:00 p.m, wear THE dress"

"You mean THE dress?"

"THE dress"

"Oh god"

Then I hung up and went to change my pants.

I shower, put on my best black suit along with a dark blue shirt.

I finished getting ready and the doorbell rings.

I walk with style to the door and opened it up, it was her in THE astounding purple dress I gave her to save for a special occasion.

I'm glad I did cause she looked like the word beauty was impersonated.

That good.

She smiled and I melted to the ground, then she winked and I just disappeared in the thin air.

She laughed at my super surprised expression and walked to my, tangling her finger in my hair.

But I frowned, she didn't notice and started kissing my neck.

I don't want this! I want a nice dinner!

I place my arms on her shoulders but somehow I'm not able to push her away. Damn it my body really likes this, and my heart knows this cause its beating nervously fast.

Her hands find my shirts collar and start undoing the buttons while pushing me back, where the bed is.

She pushes me down into the bed and my body falls obediently, she stripes of the dress and hovers over me, now straddling my and continues the neck job, trailing down doing a chest job, then an abs job and when she starts unbuckling my belt I stop her.

"W-wait" she looks up confused and even stands on her knees looking down on me. I gulp, but then I see something I haven't seen before and then I realize.

THIS HAS TO BE HER! SHE'S ERZA!

My eyes widen and my jaw drops, she looks even more confused, but my hand grasps her hip bone tight, perhaps too tight cause she winces a bit and then looks down.

"What's wrong with you?!" My thumb caresses the deep yet small scar with the shape of a circle "THE SCAR! THIS SCAR! YOU GOT SHOT RIGHT HERE WHEN YOU WHERE LITTLE!"

"What?" she said like I was not making any sense "I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" I'm now sitting so we can be close and I say the words I wanted to say for so long.

"Erza, it's me, Jellal" I must look like a starved mad man but something in her eyes changed like it clicked and she started shaking and tears started forming in her eyes.

My eyes lighten up and I can certainly say this is the best moment of my life and the one I've been waiting for every day.

My hands got a gentle hold on her face and I pulled her close very very slowly, I close my eyes cause you know how they say this kind of love things must be felt in the heart where your feeling are.

I felt her shift a little bit but I ignored it cause she wasn't struggling, she wanted to kiss me as well, she remembered and now even after all that's happened I get to say happy endings are reachable and they're not only fairy tale shit.

I stop our lips from meeting and open my eyes, she's still crying. My Erza is still crying but I now its from the heart and I smile reassuring her with my gaze.

"Erza, please, Never Forget How Much I Love-" our lips are about to meet for the first time and I smiled when I felt her's brushing mine, it was so incredible finally being able to feel this relief.

Until a sharp stinging pain started below my rib cage and then there was warmth and moisture substance coming out of the knife wound.

Blood.

She stabbed me.

My mouth open and my body starts falling down, my hands confirm the stab wound with an alarming amount of blood coming out.

I can't speak, I sight gets blurred out and the last thing I hear before losing my grip to reality was her voice.

"Goodbye Jellal"

**Yeah...that just happened...**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Her Story

**Chapter 9: Her Story**

I open my eyes to a bright light, it was blind sighting and my lids narrowed while my pupils adjusted to what I thought was the sun.

But it wasn't.

Its was a hospital's ceiling light.

I'm alive.

My other senses start to awaken and I'm able to listen to the low beeping sounds of the cardiogram, they were constant but slow. My sight got clearer and now I can look around me just to see her family.

Erza's family.

Worried eyes all looking at me, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lluvia, Mira, Laxus, the little girl Wendy, Makarov the owner of the club and of course Happy the blue cat.

Erza was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" I spat but my voice comes hoarse and pain strings in my abdomen, I wince and everyone looks at me with sorry filled eyes.

But I don't want their pity, I want answers.

"I ASKED WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" the cardiogram started beeping faster and louder as anger filled my heart, but they all just looked down.

I noticed and started taking deep breaths, my heart slowly steadied back but the pain was back and any movement caused a sharp pain.

"Mr. Fernandes we came to apologize…" Makarov spoke and I wanted nothing but to kill them all and have dinner with their corpses hanging on my wall, but I just listened without reacting.

Fairy Tail Club is actually a mafia organization that covers up as being a famous and popular night club.

Makes sense.

With the high advancements in medicine and because I'm rich, the doctors let me and besides I've spent 3 days in the hospital.

I was in a coma, apparently after being smashed on the head with a wooden plank.

I don't know where she hide it or where she got it, but YES Erza did it and YES the wooden plank broke in two.

If anyone was wondering that.

I agreed to go to the club with them and have a more vast explanation of WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.

We arrived and they take me to a section I've never seen before where there's a back door that leads to the basement.

I'm quite suspicious about all this, what if Erza knows I survived and asked her friends to bring me down here so she can finish the job.

I don't speak up my thought and continue down the staircase, down here it was very different.

Well not so much really, it had a few poles but not so many as in the actual club, it had soccer, ping-pong and hockey tables, a football field that was used for soccer as well, several pool tables near the bar along with bull's eye targets hanging on the wall, there was a bowling place, a movie theater and they even had a freaking rollercoaster!

Pretty impressive.

We walk pass all these thing and I even spot a go kart track and an Olympic sized pool. But it doesn't end there, this is just one-third of the area, we are going for the place where they practice and train with all the deadly stuff, from guns to bare-hand techniques that can rip you balls out before you can even blink.

I was told by Natsu that Erza was the best bare-handed fighter and she was also skilled with the knife and guns. She was pretty much the best of best in terms of killing, seducing and having sex from the entire mafia.

I gulped.

We kept walking until we reached the final third of the place, it was where they all rest and sleep no more than 50 individual beds one next to the other with about one meter of space. Except for one room in the far corner, that was supposed to be Makarov's room but he's always drinking or passed out on the couches near the bar.

So they use his room for other purposes.

Sexual purposes.

They call it the Fucking Room.

And not because they are insulting the room, but because they fuck in it.

Obviously.

After the tour, we got back to the bar and they had vodka shots.

I skipped that but the ones Erza calls her family make sure I catch up on Erza's past so I can try and understand her, get on my white horse and bring her back fully in love!

Easier said than done.

I heard everything, it all began when she arrived at the age of 11 (3 years after I thought she was dead) she knocked on the door weighing much less than 50 pounds, she looked like a living skeleton and Makarov opened his heart to let her join. Apparently he had done this before with all of the other now mafia member.

They'll are very thankful to him cause he treated them like his own children, they had all the food they needed and nothing vital for living was missing. He taught everything he knew about exotic dancing and fighting skills, not the sex though and I earned some disgusted looks for asking such thing.

Of course not they all learn from having sex with each other, Makarov only briefly explained where to put what and what to do about it and that's it, but he waited until they were 15 to explain these things cause things were starting to grow and feelings like 'love' were flourishing so he had no choice.

But it was so awkward that at first they'll were grossed out and said they'll never do does things.

And here they are!

It's kind of funny.

So a very grossed out Erza with a flushed face got out of the meeting, just to be fortunate enough to bump into a 19 year old Laxus who had pretty good experience by then with sex and well…Let's just say the Lion ate the Lamb.

And by Lamb I mean ERZA'S 15 YEAR OLD VIRGINITY and by Lion I mean SON OF A BITCH LAXUS WHO FOOLED LITTLE ERZA TO COME AND PLAY WITH HIM.

I punched him, but he admitted he deserved that and worse, but he also told me all his story about his bad days when he cleverly stole Erza's virginity, but he changed now.

Although Erza…not so much change for good.

Makarov had suspected that she might have had a haunting past and she was traumatized by that but the Laxus incident must have triggered it and that's when she started to change.

Okay so Laxus was his first (stab in my heart) after that she did it again (stab) and again (stab) and again (stab) and he they've done it so many time he lost count (my heart stopped beating and I passed out).

I woke up a few hours later and after confirming I was 'all right' they continued the so-called 'story'.

Laxus frantically apologies but I said it was ¡ 'okay' so he stopped. They took turns to talk and now Gray was up.

He started talking about the next step in Erza's pitfall to hate.

Her love life.

She continued to fuck with Laxus for 2 years (…ouch) and after that she didn't want to anymore cause she was looking for something more 'serious'. So she decided to date Natsu after he showed interest in her and they went out for a couple of months before being an official couple and afterwards in their fifth month anniversary they had sex. It was Natsu's first time and it was 'amazing like if she was some sort of expert on the field' (stabbed in the heart).

The relationship was going great and they just had sex every once in a while cause they wanted to take it slowly but all of a sudden when she turned 18 she was horny all the time and having sex with Natsu wasn't good enough for her anymore, so she went in look for a lover.

Gray.

Mira was Erza's confident so she knew the story perfectly and she proceeded to do the talk now.

So Erza kept dating Natsu but secretly she met with Gray when it was Natsu's turn to work at the club or he went on a mission, she will call Gray and they'll fuck, she was Gray's first as well and thought him everything he knows now. Mira explained that Erza had Gray as a lover cause secretly 'she liked to fuck and Natsu was too loving to ever fuck her' (I punched Gray). He apologized and said he only wanted her to be happy cause she loved her as well as Natsu.

Later they discovered she didn't love any of them.

How did they found out?!

Did Natsu caught them hooking up?!

Did Gray say anything about it?!

The answer is no.

She actually told both of them to meet her in the fucking room, they gladly went but when they both came in Erza was 'posing sexily in very provocative underwear' so when she proposed a threesome they jumped both jumped in bed! (I punched them both)

After the action was over they realized she was only using them to have sex and she didn't feel anything for either of them. There was a lot of drama but she didn't negate anything in fact she admitted her plan and then walked out like it was a normal thing to do.

Natsu and Gray had their hearts broken and they had to listen to Erza and Laxus fucking in the fucking room all fucking day (I punched Laxus again, and gave a compassionate look to my buddies Natsu and Gray).

Things got better for them, some girls joing the gang, Lucy and Lluvia. Natsu and Lucy instantly connected and Gray and Lluvia…well she connected, Gray pretends she doesn't love her as well cause he was still hurting but afterwards Lluvia melted her heart with her pure love and they are together as well ever since.

Back to Erza, she got into a routine of 'hard training and fucking hard' (I actually frowned, but she apologies a bit and continued after I punched Laxus). Soon she started going on missions but she chose only missions that involved torture, torture and killing and killing. She had gotten herself into an 'unhealthy path' that consisted on: fucking, training, fuck in the shower, going on a mission to kill someone, pole dancing, lap dancing, prostituting herself, lap dancing, pole dancing, training, fuck in the shower, fuck in bed, have dinner and sleep, she barely ate anything thought the day- (I started crying interrupting her but she was so gentle my laments don't lasted for long. Oh and I punched Laxus).

Natsu started talking now, Laxus started showing interest in Mira so as being best friends Erza told Laxus she didn't want to fuck with him anymore and he was sad and relieved cause he really liked Mira but really liked to fuck with Erza. In the end he chose Mira and she helped him change for good.

But Erza…

Things got worse for her intense training sessions, intense dancing, intense prostitution…That went on for 2 years until she met you.

(I blushed)

Everything was getting better, she started getting along with all of us again and not only for sex but we could be actual friends and play football and stuff like old times (I smiled a little) and all because of you man, you fill her heart and vagina (I didn't commented on that one).

But suddenly she started to get all frantic whenever someone said something about you and she would rage out or look for a fight or go out for a fuck but she never did, she just pretended she didn't care about you. Cause she is so afraid of getting hurt the sole idea that someone cares for her in a more intimate way it freaks her out to the point of killing even the slight spark of hope and happiness (I have to point out everyone in the room looked stunned at the wisdom filled words of this young man, even me. He smiled awkwardly cause all the attention was suddenly on him, but then he looked at me and smiled for real).

(I thought about the whole story adding her past as a child which I knew, but still…something doesn't quite fit…)

"She's just hurt and don't wanna be ever again you know?" Makarov said seriously, I nodded.

I get the feeling, I went to a similar process. I was broken too…

I'm broken too.

Could it be that she missed me as much as I missed her…?

Maybe she loves me too, but shes afraid.

If I can only let her know for real that if she's with me she won't be hurt ever again.

I have to find her.

I abruptly get up from my seat, startling everyone but they had smiles on their faces knowing what I'll do.

I'm actually hurt they thought I would leave the love of my life to run off.

Of course not!

"I'm going for her" I declare, and ran out but was stopped. I didn't know where the hell she went but Makarov did and after I came back he gave me directions where to head at. Immediately after he was done and we confirmed the location 3 times I rushed up the stairs and out of the club.

Makarov also warned me about something else he knew.

Erza had a gun.


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

**Chapter 10: Finale**

But that won't stop me from getting her back.

I looked at my surroundings and spotted the mountains with the ruins on top in the distance.

I headed there.

I finally reached the top after a long way up, the sky was turning orange with the horizon covering the sun as it set, as I got closer to the peak my ears caught low crying.

It was gentle and prideful even like a true warrior.

I take a deep deep breath before daring to get closer and when I'm ready I sneak behind a rock and gaze at her. I can't see her face it's between her drawn knees, her whole body is shaking and her majestic scarlet hair was flying freely in the air, I watch it waving in the air mostly to the right where the wind was blowing from.

Thousands of questions popped in my brain.

Over what is she crying? 'Killing' me? The past? The future? All the guys she slept with? Did she get an STD? She pregnant? With another man's baby?!

I have to get closer.

I sneak closer again but this time when I'm 3 meters away when I step on a stick and it breaks making a tiny tiny noise that the super secret mafia trained fighting machine would never let go unnoticed.

I looked down for a second and when I looked back up she was facing me with a gun pointed at my chest from a distance of about 2 meters.

Tears rushing down her face.

"Jellal…"

I can see it in her eyes, in her very soul…

She remembered everything.

I take a step "Don't. Just go." her voice is shaky, insecure and her hands can't be still, she won't shoot me, she never would.

I take another step "I'm not afraid" she steps back and keeps the gun pointing, but her face just says she won't shoot, that look in her eyes, she's just afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again.

I have to do something that will demonstrate her that I will never hurt her.

Another step closer gets me a further step from her as she backs up.

"I know what happened, they told me everything you've been through and everything you've done"

She froze, those words hurt her I can tell. But I didn't break eye contact even though I can tell by her glare that she made bullet holes in my body in her mind.

I took the advantage to make a few elephant steps closer and went she notice my proximity instinctively her thumb loaded the gun, her reflexes were very slow, she was gone from reality, I can tell the past still haunts her to this day, she's afraid of ghosts I'd say, and I'm a very vivid one.

The gun's canon was pressed to my chest, but I didn't give further attention, cause I know she won't shoot me.

I dare to gently brush a strand of her beautiful scarlet hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, tears kept rushing down her face even though she was trying so hard not to cry.

I smiled a little and she looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not a ghost that came to haunt you Erza, I'm here. I'm alive"

She pushed me away and brushed the tears away from her face, but they kept coming and eventually she gave up on them but still with her fierce glare.

"No! You're dead I saw you! You died! You…left me…"

"Erza-"

"Stop. Don't. I can't take this, you have to go"

"I can't let you go, I won't let her go, not again"

I get close, but she steps back again "Just go…please…just…" her voice was shaking and she looked down.

I stare in disbelief and she looked up to my eyes, I know she can see it, the pain, the loss, the l that I've been through, how much I missed her too…

"…go" she got those words out of her chest releasing her breath, her pain.

She looks down and avoiding my sad eyes but after I while I step closer once again.

"No"

"Cant you see how broken I am? Please go"

"And you don't see how broken I am?!"

I'm too quick for her confused brain to react and in a big couple of steps I'm close to her and holding her face softly in my both hand.

"I can't do this shit anymore" a small ironic laugh escapes my lips "how can you be so selfish? I've been missing you like crazy, as a matter of fact I am crazy. I've gone mad for you and because of you, Erza…because I love you"

Tears fill her eyes once again.

She doesn't push me away this time, she just cries and cries.

"I stabbed you" I gave her a truthful look and responded "I stabbed you first"

*wink* *wink* there's always room for a dick joke to lighten up the mood, ain't it? She laughed a little and I smiled a little as well, but then her face contorted and she started sobbing.

"My heart is broken" she said between tears and harsh yet short intakes of breaths but I reassured "That means it still works" I places my arms around her into a warm and tight embrace, she didn't protest but didn't return the hug either and I was practically flirting with dead now that I was pressing my chest to the gun's canon.

But I know she would never shoot me.

"I tried to kill you," she said weakly and muffled but I caressed the top of her head so she knew it was okay and I forgive her.

My head rested on top or her as I continue to caress her.

"People do crazy thing when they're in love" that seemed to soothe her more and after a moment I let her go from my embrace but keeping her close to me.

I take her face in both of my hands as I did earlier and look her in the eyes, but not as softly this time and the pressure made her lips pucker.

"I might kiss you" I threatened, she had stopped crying and looked more calm than before but there was a hint of fear in her voice as she spoke "I might be bad at it" a small laugh escaped my lips, but I didn't kiss her right away, instead I made a confession.

"I was a virgin before you" her eyes widen which made a funny combination with her puckering lips, I felt heat on my cheeks and I was compromised to give further explanation.

So I did, when my first hotel was build I needed fame to have more costumers. I casually found my doppelganger he went by the name of Mystogan, and curiously he was very shy, but you know what they say 'shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets'. He was very good at sex…or so I hear, and well I didn't even give him money the sex with beautiful women was enough for him. What a guy.

"You were my first love and hopefully will be my last" I concluded with a big proud smile on my face.

She was silent for a bit before she started crying even more.

I panicked at first but after listening to the words softly spoken by her lips I knew.

I just knew.

"I love you so much Jellal" and our lips connected into a passionate kiss, it was as if all our worries had gone away and after everything we've been through we can finally let go of the past and be happy.

"I love you too Erza" I hold her cheeks again squishing them like before and I looked right into her soul.

I smiled.

"And please! For the love of God" I paused and swallowed, I have been wanting to say this since forever but its so hard to believe I can finally say the words that I can hardly even breathe.

She gets this but saves what I bet is a very sarcastic/dirty joke and just waits expectantly with a smile on her face.

A real and genuine smile.

And seeing that smile is the only thing I need for the words to come out just like they should.

"Never Forget How Much I Love You"


End file.
